My Choices
by Selim
Summary: J.D. is offered the job of a lifetime, but there’s only one thing in the way from his careers future and his personal future: Perry Cox. Established CoxJD - COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

My Choices  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: JD is offered the job of a lifetime, but there's only one thing in the way from his careers future and his personal future: Perry Cox. Established CoxJD  
**Rating**: M+  
**Pairings**: Perry x JD, various canon  
**Warnings**: Heavy adult themes  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Scrubs nor am I making any money off this fiction. **

**

* * *

**

Hospitals were breeding grounds for relationships. They sometimes started or possibly ended there. But the greatest thing about any relationship at a hospital was that they were always strengthened. Or broken. JD found it easier to think positively about his relationships that had started inside the hospital. Sure Elliot had been a disaster that he'd wanted to crawl back to, but his new relationship seemed to actually work. It was harder to believe that said relationship was with his own mentor, Dr. Cox. It was a strong relationship, unlikely to break anytime soon.

Unlike with his relationship with Elliot, he didn't feel the need to throw (or be thrown by, rather) his partner against a wall to ravish them. He did his duties like a good resident and still made it in time to snuggle against Perry in the lounge, letting the older man watch his stories in peace while he basked in the attention he'd so wanted. And in silence too! It was a working plus. He'd use his idle chatter amongst his closer friends, would have conversations about medical problems with his lover, and besides the odd question about the characters being portrayed on the Soaps, JD learned that if he wanted to be sexed up that night he'd behave.

Besides, Perry loved how loud he was during sex. So being quiet paid off for when he could make mews and moans, begging for more from the person he found he wanted to be with.

"He's sleeping with Elisabeth's mother, that's why—"

The body under his own tensed, making JD smile. "Maybe he's planning an anniversary dinner like he said," Cox retorted. "And if you don't shut up, Sherri, you're going to be on bed pan duty for a month."

"I'm just saying—" He knew he was messing with fire but that look…right…there. The white in the face, darkening of eyes, and the flexing of muscles that signaled he was about to be thrown off the chair. It wasn't a problem, his break was over two minutes ago and it was only a matter of time before Carla came to find, then beat him, for skipping out on Greg Dothen, a man with a chronic "case" of whatever he'd last seen a medical ad for.

Before he could be thrown, JD turned to lay on his stomach. Crouching over the older doctor, the resident brushed his lips across the tip of the man's nose. Like putty, the muscles under him relaxed. Uncertain hands cupped JD's hips, angling their bodies just right to get some heavy petting going. The sound of Elisabeth wailing that her fiancé was cheating on her (with her own mother, no less!) fell on deaf ears as both men stared into the other's eyes. "I have to go back to work but this," he brought his lips down and onto his lover's in a long, drawn out kiss, "is a promise for later."

"Get lost, Brenda, if I'd wanted more I'd damn well take it." Perry returned his gaze to the show, trying to feign disinterest. Smiling, JD climbed off the couch. The erection that brushed his hip wasn't ignored, but it'd have to wait. They had agreed their careers came first, quick fucking second, and maybe a few sweet nothings if JD did his job right.

Shaking his head, JD left the lounge. It was finally time to handle Mr. Dothen. The walks to that small examination room always felt long, but he made it anyway to see the man going through pamphlets that were left in the waiting room. "How are you feeling today, Mr. Dothen."

"I've been having seizures this time doc." The man shifted nervously. "Long black out moments, and I move during those moments."

Wanting to give Carla the 'why do you keep sending me this guy' look, JD nodded. "Right, I see. Has anyone been with you during this?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, sir," JD caught himself, "I just need to know during your seizures about your eyes. Do they roll in the back of your head? Do you shake uncontrollably or maybe urinate on yourself? All these can lead to a diagnosis best suited for your problem."

"And I can get the drugs to fix it, right?" Greg leaned forward quickly and JD clicked his pen against the clipboard. And so he'd reached the heart of the matter. Always with the need for drugs. Last time was for Prozac; now for something lithium-based. In the end, he found out through Cox to send him out after playing the doctor-patient charade long enough.

Still smiling, JD nodded. "As long as we find all your aliments. Excuse me for a second while I talk with the nurses about running a few tests." He left the room, Carla on his heels. "He's going through some kind of withdrawal."

"You're the only doctor he's seen here besides Cox. He's probably hospital jumping for medications. We'll keep him for observation."

"Check for lithium in his system." JD made his way to another room. He did notice, as he was passing by, that Kelso was walking the halls with another man talking in hushed tones. It was odd to see the Chief of Medicine out and about like that. But he didn't have much time to think about that, as he got a sharp whistle from over at the Nurse's Station where Dr. Cox stood with a chart. Taking a deep breath, the younger doctor walked over to his mentor. "Yes, Dr. Cox."

"Why are you keeping that basket case here, Wanda? We're not a hotel."

"Dilation of the eyes and constant shakes. He probably got hold of some strong narcotics – Lithium most likely – and needs to be kept for observation if any is found in his system." The metal board hitting his head earned a small noise before it danced across the nurse's table.

"The Sacred Heart Bed and Breakfast, I bet you have a frilly little maid outfit picked out already, don't you Goldilocks?"

_Bite your tongue, bite your tongue_, "Aw, you spoiled your Valentine's Day present." Well at least Carla had a sense of humor. It looked like he'd be back home in his own apartment cuddling into some heavy blankets. Bah.

With a roll of his eyes, Perry turned heel and left, a faint sarcastic laugh trailing behind him. Once he was out of earshot, Carla leaned over the nursing station. "He's just mad you did the right thing to his least favorite patient. And a maid outfit, me-yow, Bambi."

"Turk gave it to me," The resident smiled brightly. Giving the young man a side smirk, Carla shook her head before giving him a dirty look.

"He doesn't have the tushy for a skirt."

"Who doesn't have a tushy, baby?" Turk popped in, earning a smile from JD who waited to see how Carla would fix her problem. The woman didn't seem frightened in the least as her arms wrapped around her husband's shoulders.

"Yours. You've got a nice butt, but not for a skirt."

"Right! Dresses are JD's forte, not mine. You'll see this tushy in tight jeans but not a skirt." He wiggled his hips, letting the nurse see his bottom shake in his green surgical scrubs. The woman cheered, slapping his bottom once. Not wanting to stay any longer (he wasn't gay, but thinking of his best friend in a maid outfit was making him rethink the whole bisexuality thing as well), JD excused himself before making his way to another patient with a cheerful smile on his face.

Across the hall, the visitor with Robert Kelso looked up from his charts before returning his attention to the information set out in front of him. "Tell me more about your Doctor Jonathan Dorian."

* * *

Friday nights were perhaps the best nights ever. He didn't work third shift that night and was promised a full eight hours of sleep unless something really important came up at the hospital. Since Perry was also off that night, it meant the two could just hang out together. Watch the game, read medical journals on the couch, or just do what they were doing that Friday night.

"Ha-ah, no…not there!" JD cried out as his globes were spread open by warm, lube covered fingers. Perry had been in a turned on mood that night, opting to take his little protégé on the leather couch than move to the back rooms and fuck the younger doctor up properly. The couch, however, offered extra support the bed did not. Chest drawn across the back of the seat, knees tucked firmly on the cushions and spread, JD found himself open for whatever Perry had planned that night. Heated kisses had become heavy petting which had left his nude form laying out in such a way that the older man could bend down to kiss the base of the resident's back.

Thick fingers brushed down, playing with the dark haired man's crack. Tortuously, the very tip would push in, proving it could penetrate if Perry wanted before it would move around, circling JD's entrance again. His cheeks were spread and warm breath against tender skin brought a shiver down the younger doctor's body. Then, oh so lightly, the man's tongue brushed against his entrance, leaving a lingering feeling of need. Biting into the couch, JD tried to stifle his moans. He was eager to scream out for the man to stop teasing him. To take him so long, so hard that he forgot everything he'd ever learned. To get on with it before one of their beepers went off to spoil the mood just as it always did.

The tongue returned, pushing into him. At first it left a dirty feeling that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't brush away, but that feeling was soon overcome by such ecstasy that even the couch couldn't block JD's cries. Being with a woman didn't bring pleasure like this. Men knew just how they wanted to be pleased so it made pleasing another man so much easier. Large hands brushed the resident's swollen cock. The hold was just so good; with a cry, JD dropped his head. He needed to come so bad. "A-ah! P, Pe—"

"Sh, don't call out my name, newbie." Perry whispered, his fingers replacing his tongue to penetrate further than he could ever do orally. "Whatever you want, just ask."

"B, bigger— ahh," JD shivered as another finger was pushed into him. It hurt, a small bout of pain that would quickly be replaced by pleasure once they brushed his…oh god. A deep moan escaped his lips as his prostate was brushed repeatedly by the tips of the older man's fingers. Expert fingers that knew just how to touch him. "No…" The dark haired man moaned. _Not big enough-!_

Perry smiled behind him, his third finger brushing against his protégé's stretched hole. "Another one?" He played, thrusting his two fingers in playfully before adding a third. Back arched, JD threw his head back as that one spot deep inside him was touched again. With access, Perry's lips met his own in a deep kiss. Fingers laced with his mentor's unused hand, JD moved his hips along the couch, trying to relieve the pain that was building.

Driven by lust, the dark brunette pushed his lover back on the couch, straddling the man's hips where, from the older doctor's loose khakis, their swollen cocks met. Without looking down to see where he needed to go, JD used the memorized trek to pull Perry's zipper down and reached inside the man's pants and boxers to slowly slide the older man's swollen dick into open air. "God, newbie your hand…"

Sliding his dick alongside Perry's own (the man was so much longer and thicker, but JD loved to think he was still a growing younger doctor), the young doctor thrust himself along the older man, their mouths reattaching, teeth clicking together as they devoured each other. Saliva mixed, rolling down Perry's own chin. JD was quick to catch it, his tongue sliding down his mentor's jaw line, to the base of the older man's neck. He needed it so bad. Moving his hips just enough, JD shivered as the swollen tip brushed against his entrance where three fingers still pooled inside, in the way of the thickness he really wanted. "Fuck me…"

"Thoroughly. princess." Perry removed his fingers and guided his cock to its warm destination. With precision, the head of his penis pushed in, nestled just enough inside JD to make the young doctor quiver in delight. Eyes on the newbie's face, Perry slammed his hips up, his own hands tightly holding the brunette down on his cock. He gave no time for the younger doctor to adapt to the feeling of being filled before he thrust up repeatedly, slamming into that tight heat so much better than any cunt he'd ever had. So tight and _God_ not even Satan herself had such control over muscle movement, squeezing him, milking him. "Say my name, newbie…" Perry whispered.

"Aah, haah! P-Perry—"

Playfully slapping his protégé's hips, Perry's thrusts became swift and direct, hard enough to make the younger doctor scream towards the ceiling. "H, how do you talk to a superior, n, newbie!" His voice was full of lust. He just had to hear it.

The younger doctor's pleasure filled mind took forever to process the order. Between guiding his own body down on the stiff spire, he wanted to prolong his own pleasure while enjoying the intimacy with Perry. "D, Doctor Cox…ha-ah, doctor…" He tried repeating, but his voice broke into a series of moans and pleasure filled breaths. He couldn't—"A-ah!!" He came. Semen splashed out on his belly, becoming a sticky mess with the sweat that had built up, but his body still moved. The cock in him still plowed into his prostate.

"God…!" Perry threw his head back as he came, filling his young lover. Neither moved, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss that was sure to follow. "I loved that, newbie."

"Uah? The younger male blinked, trying to figure out just what Perry meant. "Doctor Cox?" He whispered.

"That's right."

A small chuckle escaped JD's lips. "You know sleeping with a resident is against the rules, don't you Doctor Cox?"

The dirty blond smirked. "What? She told me she was a nurse."

"…Whatever you say, Per." JD rested his head along the older man's shoulder, enjoying the hands that rubbed his bottom so lovingly. He could already feel the man stiffen inside him, ready for another round. Only this time, he'd have to think medically. "If you want another round we're going to have to find a condom."

"…Don't want to. Stop being such a girl, princess. It'll take more than two times to make you sick." With a toss down on the couch, Perry spread the young doctor's legs wide and started thrusting again. He was going to enjoy every second of his evening off.

* * *

The two were approaching their third orgasm when an annoying beep drew them back down to Earth. It took a few seconds to figure out whose beeper was going off before JD reached for his device, ignoring the heaviness in his loins. "It's Dr. Kelso."

"Gah, let Bobbo be. It won't kill him if you don't come in immediately."

Leaning his head back, JD brushed his lips across Perry's. "Yea, but it's bad for my health to leave him waiting. Let's finish then and I'll head out."

When finished, feeling rather full and dirty, JD cleaned himself off with a wash cloth before dressing in loose trousers that felt good on his sore ass. He gave Perry a kiss as the man watched whatever game was on that night before leaving the apartment. It didn't seem that urgent. Probably wanted to yell at him about the druggie staying the night.

Carla was the nurse on duty that evening, her usual smile stretched. Obviously it'd been a weird night for whoever was on call. "Where's Kelso?" He asked, doing a quick look at all his patients. Seemed fine for tonight, he could sleep easy.

The woman pointed towards the back, indicating the old man's office. "He's been talking with that odd guy all day. Keeps asking questions about the doctors here. Rumor has it they're laying off doctors who aren't doing their jobs properly."

"I don't see mass chaos so it couldn't be that bad." JD smirked as he made his way in back. With a formal knock on the door, he waited for the older man to invite him in before entering the cold office of the Chief of Medicine. The odd man from that day was sitting in front of Kelso's desk, along with a file with the name Jonathan Dorian on it. The first thought that crossed JD's mind was, _Oh shit, I've done something bad_ and yet the air in the room said otherwise.

"Take a seat, Sport. Would you like a drink?" Kelso merrily smiled. Fear crept up further in the young man's gut. He was so getting canned. Kelso had never liked the fact that Perry and he were so open with their odd relationship. Obviously the hospital would keep the doctor with the greater tenure.

"N, no thank you." JD gave the odd man a curious look.

"Doctor Dorian, allow me to introduce Doctor Timothy Washington. He's the Chief of Medicine over at the Hopkins and is here scouting for bright heads in the medical field."

"Um…far from home I see?" JD tried to joke. It earned a glare from Kelso and a forced smile from the Washington fellow.

"-Anyway! He's here scouting for his hospital and is looking for residents that show the most promise. Promise that can be taught to flourish into something great."

Washington nodded. "We always seem to get these residents that graduated from those Ivy League schools with only the best grades but as you may know, Doctor Dorian, that doesn't make them good at what they do. Practice makes perfect. Protégés in the medical field can be anywhere and from what I hear you're showing some of the most promise in this hospital. I saw your interesting bedside manner over this week. How you handle your patients is so different. You're close and yet you're far so you can get your job done. That! That is what we need at our fine institute. We'd like to take your residency over to the John Hopkins Hospital and train you there. We will, of course, pay for your move and new residence over there while you are studying."

Kelso leaned over the table, his eyes staring into JD's soul. "Sport, this could start your career with a bang. You'll have some of the best credentials when you make it to assisting physician. You can work your way there studying under only the best men out there."

"I…" JD froze. He was honored that they'd ask him when there were so many others out there who had a better chance than him.

"You don't have to give us your answer now. I'll be here for another week. But please, try to give me your answer as soon as possible." Nodding, JD stood up on shaky legs. He watched as his file was looked through by sharp, critical eyes and waited for a second for the two men to break into laughter and say how they fooled him, but it never came. He thanked the two for the time to think about the decision before making his way out the door. The minute the wood paneling shut behind him, he fell back against the surface, his wide eyes staring holes into the wall.

"What happened in there Bambi?" Carla peered over from a back hall, trying to look as if she hadn't been waiting desperately for why Kelso had demanded to see JD right away.

"I, I…I gotta go home. I promised D, Dr. Cox we'd…" Red faced and stuttering, JD took off down the hall. If anyone would know what to do, Perry would. The man had more experience in this field than he had.

Driving to the older man's apartment was a hassle when the shakes wouldn't go away. Several times he'd noticed his twitchy self had sped up his scooter, making him nervously wonder if he'd be pulled over. That would ruin his chances to get only the best career he could ever have. He found himself hyperventilating by the time he got to Perry's apartment and, with much effort on his constricted chest, he found a paper bag to cover his mouth with as he breathed deeply, greedily swallowing the carbon dioxide.

"Woah, woah, whoa, Dorothy! Calm down. Slow your breathing." Perry was already at his side. Snide or not, the man was a physician first. A bastard second. Perhaps a lover after, but he was always a physician before any of that. "What did Bobbo say that has your panties in a twist?" He joked when JD finally got his breathing under control.

Looking deep in the older man's eyes, JD couldn't find the words to tell his lover just what he'd been told. "Fuck me."

"What?" Perry's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Grabbing the wife beater Perry had put on after their last encounter earlier that evening, JD slammed their mouths together, pushing the older man towards the back room. His shirt was thrown on the floor, his pants dropped to his ankles before being forgotten in the threshold of the room. "Fuck me."

"Okay, just let me grab a condom first."

"Fuck that, just put your dick so far in me I can't think-!" JD threw himself on the older man.

An hour later the two rested in each other's arms, burrowed under the loose blanket that promised to be a stiff sheet come morning, but neither could find the strength to go start laundry and make the bed with clean sheets. Finally calm, the twitters long gone, JD rested his head on his lover's chest, listening to the rhythm of the beating heart. "I…got a job offer."

"Good, change in departments. The taste of forbidden fruit is gone. Finally! I can return to the dark abyss that was once my life without the damn dead dog in the corner, watching my every move." JD didn't smile, curling deeper into the man. Maybe one more time… no, his dick was killing him and god knew he wouldn't be able to move through his rounds tomorrow.

"No. For John Hopkins…out in Baltimore."

And he had to look up to make sure Perry was still alive because he couldn't hear the older man's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

My Choices  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: J.D. is offered the job of a lifetime, but there's only one thing in the way from his careers future and his personal future: Perry Cox. Established CoxJD  
**Rating**: M+  
**Pairings**: Perry x J.D., various canon  
**Warnings**: Heavy Adult Themes  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Scrubs nor am I making any money off this fiction.  
Beta'd by: quietncryptic

* * *

**

The rest of the night had been so quiet that JD had found himself, for the first time in Perry's arms, lost so far in thought that he found himself just imagining what his life would be at Hopkins. At work he was so strained. There was no man standing over his shoulder, breathing down his neck, calling him girly names. No one was forcing him to be one step better than he was and yet the ego in him saw him fitting in just like he did in Sacred Heart. Only… JD had seen so many old sitcoms he knew what happened when the good guy with so much charisma was shoved into an unfamiliar setting. The mighty would fall and, in reality, he'd be even more of a geek forgotten in the corner, ignored during rounds, unloved by a certain stuffy attending physician.

Through his thoughts, he could still feel the rough finger brushing against his hard nipple. Petting him just enough to remember that after his confession that the younger doctor hadn't run to pack up his bags. Instead he wanted to remain nestled in the older man's arms, smelling the faint scent of aftershave and spice. He became lost in the warm tension that raped his small frame as he waited for accusations. It was a dual sensation of fear and security. "Stop. Moving. Sally," Was the only cold comment that came before the silence took over again.

Hours later the two pulled out of bed, tired and tense. JD made breakfast (minus the waffle song) before going himself to take a shower while Perry started in on the breakfast. To his surprise the man was still there, chewing thoughtfully at a piece of waffle. Taking a seat across his lover, JD smeared the sugary goo across his breakfast opting to stay quiet after the glare passed his way. He spent enough hours with the older man to know when to stop talking. Obviously his job offer had affected the older physician enough. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

"For wh-ha-at, princess," the man cried out sarcastically.

"I don't know, for getting the offer. For turning it down."

"You turned it down? My God Scarlet, you've just been offered your future on a silver platter and you turned it down. You're stupider than I thought."

If he'd been an insecure intern, that would have hurt. But it was Perry's way of demanding to know why a resident at "Sacred Hell" would turn down such a chance. John Hopkins was only the best hospital in the country. Only the best of the best got selected, and for a resident to be chosen for another year of education with various other pluses was unheard of. "Well actually they gave me this week to think on it but…I'm not sure I really want to go out there. I like it here," his socked foot brushed lightly against Perry's bulky package, "with you…"

Pushing away from the table, Perry glowered at the boy across from him. "Make your own decisions, Princess. Don't drag me down to your level. I've got work, so get out." The man dropped his plate into the sink before opening the door to his apartment. Locked out of his second home, JD knew not to try following his mentor to the Porsche in the garage. He knew better. It was a bus ticket for him today. Maybe that nice man with the lisp would be willing to talk to him…

* * *

"Dr. Dorian!" Kelso's chipper than normal voice shattered through the hospital's corridors. Having forgone his typical morning one-sided argument with Janitor, JD turned to the old man and waited for what could possibly be Satan's pitchfork pushing him over fiery infernos and into Dr. Washington's stronghold. If Kelso was worse than the Devil, what did that make the other guy? Could there possibly be two Satans?

"Yes, Dr. Kelso?"The young doctor turned to face the Chief of Medicine. Behind the old man was just a slightly younger Dr. Washington, both sharing similar grins and pitchforks. He knew it! There was two of him!

"Is there a reason you kept that hypochondriac here? He's a druggie just after whatever medicine we'll dose him up with." The old man hissed.

Knowing that Carla wasn't on duty to save him on this one, JD stood firm. He knew he had made the right decision. "Mr. Dothen shows signs of withdrawal from a powerful drug. His questionable black outs could be real. According to this," a chart that actually did belong to the man, "he had passed out three times last night – none that involved shakes or exhaustion just high fever. His liver is deteriorating. Oh look, Lithium was found in his system. It seems somebody gave a healthy man a dose of something he didn't need and he abused it. I kept him to check just what he'd dosed up on and now we're going to have to keep him anyway. You're not going to send a man like that back on the streets?" His nonverbal fight with Perry drove his anger, forcing him to say things he'd never usually say to the man in front of him. But…that man now laying fifty feet from him in a withdrawal nightmare was actually sick now and would possibly be in terminal in a few weeks. He had to make that clear. "But tell me, what would you do Dr. Kelso? I'm new here, remember? I could always use a helping hand from a higher up."Did Dr. Cox think that it was his decision if JD agreed with going to another hospital? It wasn't his choice!

Washington smiled, his mirth apparent, as Dr. Kelso stormed off complaining about the younger generations of doctors not knowing how to respect superiors. "If it makes you feel better," Washington smiled, leaning his head in close to let his lips brush over the young doctor's sensitive ears, "I think you made the right choice keeping that guy. You might have saved his life because from what I've seen on his charts he's always brushed aside because he's a druggie. Good going."

"Um…" JD stepped back, pulling from the other doctor. Part of him wanted to defend the other doctor – Doctor Cox – but there was still this sense that it was all a trap made out by Dr. Kelso to get rid of him. To end the two's ongoing relationship so blessed with sin. "Page." He made a tapping motion against his pager before rushing down the hall just as his own lover turned the corner. Good, he didn't see the awkwardness that had just occurred and no one with a smart head on their shoulders would make mention of how he'd been almost in the arms of some weird guy. "Oh, um. Dr. Cox—"

"While you were frolicking in here, throwing flowers around like the pretty flower girl that you are, your patient, dear Mrs. Cain has been sitting around yapping and buzzing about her stupid column and guess to who—bingo, Daisy – to me! I don't handle that girly stuff like you do."

Smiling brightly, JD took off towards his favorite patient, Sarah Cain, a journalist known more for her small blurbs of "Ask Sarah" than anything else. She'd helped his relationship start off and her breast cancer made her a regular at the hospital, often asking medical questions that would occur to her overnight. It was a good thing she'd shown up today. If anyone could help him with his problem, she could.

* * *

"Well if it isn't JD! You're looking kind of strained, trouble in bed?"

Rolling his eyes, JD grabbed her chart to see what had brought her in this time. Ah, she was scheduled for a reduction later that day. Good, it was about time. "Not really, Mrs. Sarah. Sex life couldn't be better. Career however is causing tension in the love one. What about you? You're looking green around the gills, want to talk about it?"

"Just a tad nervous about the old girls. They're not big now and I'm getting them reduced to nothing. But I have my own personal charm; I'll just have to find another way to keep my old husband back at home."

"Hide his shoes. That's always worked." JD joked, taking a chair to sit at her bedside.

"What about that doctor you're seeing on the side, Cox? Still being a rough fellow?"

Smiling, JD wrote the woman's vitals down. "Naw, that's just how he says I love you. I'd start worrying if he started ignoring me. Which looks like it could be just about any day now. Tell me Sarah, if you had to make a crucial career choice that could affect your love choice, what would you do?"

"You _know_ I can't just tell you what to do." The woman brushed her curly red hair behind a petite ear. If she had just been a few years younger and unmarried he'd so take her to his bed. She was a doll, a perfect patient with heavenly beauty. Mr. Cain sure was a lucky man to snag her. "So what's this career trouble that's causing such a strain on your pretty features?"

Glancing out the door to make sure both Cox and Washington were as far away as possible, the resident leaned forward. It wasn't approved when doctors became this close to their patients. It always led to problems with patients seeking free help on their own personal lives. "Well I got offered a job over at Hopkins to finish my residency which would mean having to leave this hospital and area. Along with my friends, I'll be leaving Dr. Cox and he's not taking that news too well. I think he's in the same boat I am. Torn. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for someone so early in the game, you don't want to throw away a good opening in the medical field. They rarely come. However, relationships that are actually working don't come very often for me either. I mean, ever since I started trying the other field, Dr. Cox is the only guy I've ever been with. I don't know how to … swing for dates."

Sarah smiled brightly, taking in all the information. "I do see your problem. When I was younger, starting my career I had a column called "What the Stars are Doing." I thought I'd never get out of there. I wanted to do something I would enjoy. I hated work and was so in love with a man that worked part time at a convenience store and was going to college alongside that. I wanted to make something of myself. I didn't want to be another trendy gossip machine that women were becoming because full journalists had to be male. Then I was offered the chance of a lifetime. To do a feature article on the war. I would be sent to the battle zone to do interviews with men who had seen it all. I would have become a full-fledged journalist getting good scoops writing for only the best newspapers. The New York Times wanted to test my skills as a writer. You know what I did…"

"Stuck it out with Mr. Cain?"

"Mm, no. I took it. I tested my skills and was thrown into a small paper that is a quarter at the convenience store where the guy I could have married once worked. He's now some politician with a wife and two point five kids and I'm married to the chief editor of the paper I still write gossip for. Jagged or not I wouldn't change any of that for the world."

Looking down at the chart in front of him, JD found his thoughts flowing. It was a case that he could go for it, fail, and still find love somewhere else (it was a big world) or he could stay with the man he likes and see how it unfolds from there. It was still a difficult choice. Failures, Success, Romance, or another dud love life. Sarah couldn't tell the future, she just said that. It was up to him to decide what road he took. "Thanks, let's get that blood sample, hm?"

"I'm overjoyed you're having fun poking me."

"It's why I became a doctor."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah smiled. "Of course… well, take my blood you vampire. I'm ready for pudding!"

"No food until after surgery."

"Damn!"

* * *

"Oh my god, did you hear, JD?" Elliot grabbed his arm as he was leaving the cafeteria line. His tray fell to the ground and he could feel the cold eyes of Janitor staring back at him, the wet floor sign just about to be lifted from where he'd been working all day. It was a shame he knew how to read lips because the dark haired janitor was saying just how he was going to kill the resident, hide the body, and live like a king afterwards. "Oops," the blonde jumped back, making sure her scrubs weren't hit by the potatoes and gravy, "Anyway, come here JD let me tell you what I heard—"

"Let me guess, that some less competent doctors are losing their jobs, right?"

"No…you mean someone's losing their job? I hope it's not me! Oh god! I didn't know the answer to that one question during rounds, do you think…"

"No, no." JD dismissed her fears. "The guy that is following Kelso around is just another Chief of Medicine from a, uh, another hospital. He's like a talent scout. Scooping the best to make his sandwich and whatnot." JD gave his best giant impersonation, but the young blonde wasn't impressed.

"Well we all have heard that one already, JD. What I'm talking about is he's already made his selections but it's all hush-hush from the top, you know? They grabbed a surgeon now they're after internal medicine. People have been trying to show off so they can get selected for that but it's no use if they've already selected right? So we're all good, I bet they went through our files to see what patients we've already done—"

"Nobody needs to hear about your sex life, Barbie." Cox growled out as he passed the two, dropping an apple not so subtly on the table for JD. It wasn't much and JD almost thanked his mentor (lover) for the thoughtfulness of noticing his tray was being stabbed at by a now very angry Janitor. "-And don't say anything princess or I will rip your tongue out. Have you any idea how far a tongue can stretch?"

"…No?"

"We'll just find out then, won't we Jasmine?" The man stormed towards an unused table, dropped his tray and ate at a slower pace, his eyes blankly staring at a wall.

Leaning across the table, Elliot glowered towards the man, "How can you sleep with that man?"

Chewing into his apple, JD raised an eyebrow. "Well, after you, I felt I was ready for – ow!" He jumped as his foot was smashed by another. "Sorry, sorry!" He pulled his leg back, ignoring the forced smile on one of his best friends. "Actually, I learned most of this yesterday night when they called me in for a meeting."

The blonde's eyes widened, a shocked look that made JD nervous of what she'd say. "You got selected? Congrats! Oh my god, what hospital is he from? I bet it's some small time place though, a new hospital just looking for a few new guys, couple old ones, just to start things off."

"Actually he's from John Hopkins…" The last part was a bit rushed, mumbled into his apple.

"J, John…Hopkins!" The girl cried out, startling the entire cafeteria with her outburst. "Please tell me you're going! That's like a dream come true for any doctor!" The sound of something clattering to the floor drew the attention from them and towards the seat that Cox once sat as he stormed out of the cafeteria, his food left on the floor for a very unhappy janitor to clean up. An index finger was raised, pointed towards JD.

"You're going down," Janitor hissed lowly.

Maybe a transfer would be safer?

Sitting back in her chair, Elliot stared over her food sickly, "Please tell me you at least told him before this? I just got over last month, I have a date tonight! With Keith!"

"He knew but he's been on a rampage since I told him. I haven't decided and I can't tell if he wants me to go for it or stay. It's really starting to make me stressed out."

"It's your career not his. This will further it along. Other guys, more understanding ones, will come. You should take this JD, if you don't then you really are an idiot." The girl grabbed her tray and left.

"You're the second one to say that."

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up, JD found his heart stop ping at the charming smile Washington was giving him. This guy…is stalking me. But the polite side of him shook his head and pulled his slouched form properly up. "No, but wouldn't you be more comfortable with Kelso over there?" He pointed where the old man was enjoying his soup.

"I think I've heard plenty from Kelso today. I want to talk to you Jonathan—"

"JD, no one calls me Jonathan."

With a twinkle in his eye, Washington nodded, "JD, then. I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Shoot." JD chimed automatically, chewing into his apple.

"What's holding you to this one hospital? Is it all your friends? Friends can be made anywhere, you do know that right?" The older man moved his potatoes around his plate before taking a bite of them. "Or maybe a love interest? Would you be interested if I told you we have many pretty young nurses and pretty doctors joining the hospital this coming year? All of them will be in the same situation that you are, eager to make new relationships."

Just tell him…the voice in his head chimed. What was the worst that could happen besides losing his job, credibility, and respect? Ugh, all those thoughts were making his head hurt. "No, I'm in a committed relationship now. I don't want to lose that but just thinking about this is stretching my chances. I guess I just don't know, sir. The idea of joining such an institute like Hopkins…my God – I'm ecstatic that I was selected but Sacred Heart has become my home. I know everyone, I have patients I don't want to leave, and there is the fact that my god child is here with my best friend, his wife, my friends here at the hospital and—"

"Calm down, I'm not forcing your response now. Just think about it. What I would like to know is a little about you. Dr. Kelso and Dr. Cox have said nothing but good, if a little pained, things about you. Almost like they don't want to admit that you know what you're doing."

"Dr. Cox doesn't want to admit that anyone knows what they're doing unless it helps his ego." JD smiled. "Dr. Kelso would sooner sell his soul than admit that anyone in this hospital can do anything right. As long as we don't get the hospital sued with every patient he doesn't care. Dr. Cox takes care of us then. He's rough but he makes sure we're doing it right. Besides, if you can't talk to Cox there's no way in hell you can stand up to Kelso. That's the way things are. Gotta work your way up."

"I've noticed you and…Dr. Cox are rather close for just colleagues."

"He…helps me a lot. I look up to him even if it does annoy him." JD took a deep, pained breath.

"I see. I had a mentor like that when I was your age. Nicest fellow in the world though. Oh well, we all have our own teaching methods and his have seemed to work with you. Actually, is there somewhere more private we can go? Your little friend's outburst seems to have given me a lot of unneeded attention." Looking around, JD realized that everyone in the room was staring at the Chief of Medicine that was having a long drawn out conversation with the guy who got the offer. Feeling a bit shy, JD nodded and lead the guy out of the room, the apple core deposited in a trash can as he left. His mind was working fast. They eyes from the cafeteria were still following, word had spread fast that he'd been the selected internal medicine resident. He didn't know what possessed him to go into the on call sleeping quarters. From experience he knew that about that time it would be quiet and forgotten, a room only used at night. Behind him Dr. Washington shut the door smoothly, his eyes twinkling in delight. "You're a pretty popular guy, aren't you JD?"

"Um, I guess." JD took a seat, jumping as the locks on the door were latched.

"So no one comes in," the older man explained as he took a seat beside JD. "God it's been forever since I've been in a room like this. Back in my residency, our rooms weren't as pretty either. A steely death trap we called them. Had a guy whose mattress actually collapsed when he sat on it." A smile took JD's face at the thought. "Actually, this is a good place too. It has a sort of atmosphere."

"Huh?"

The other man's hand, which had been resting on the white sheets, moved until it was perched on the resident's thigh, squeezing just enough to send blood instantly shooting to JD's groin. "Makes you want to do things with a resident who's not only good at what he does but is also good looking." Instantly, his mouth closed in on JD's, tongue brushing past the weak resistance of shock as he mapped out each part of the brunette's oral cavity. Try as it might to drag JD's own back, the resident remained stiff as a board. Confused and disgusted, he found his hands finally moving on their own, pressing firmly into Washington's chest to push the man away but his strength was gone, his body pushed back against the mattress. Their groins brushed for a second, and it was just enough for JD to realize that he was turned on by this. By a man who wasn't even Perry.

"—Fucking hell, the door is locked! Damn it!" A fist slammed into the paneling of the on call room. Outside was Perry, furious as can be and inside, pinned down to a mattress was JD, still lip locked with another man.


	3. Chapter 3

My Choices  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: JD is offered the job of a lifetime, but there's only one thing in the way from his careers future and his personal future. "Perry" Cox.  
**Pairings**: Perry x JD, various canon  
**Warnings**: Smex, slash, and OMC  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Scrubs nor am I making any money off this fiction.**  
**beta'd by: quietncryptic **

**

* * *

**

Wide eyed and scared, JD pushed himself away from Washington. A faint quiver of pleasure shook his body as he realized that the strong capable hands belonging to none of than the Chief of Medicine, and not that of Percival Cox, were down his scrubs, wrapped around his cock. When had they--? Turning his lithe frame from the hands, JD found himself becoming tangled in his own scrubs as he dropped to the floor with a loud cry of surprise as his nose crashed into the wall. Not hard enough to break but enough to daze him from the pain. Even on the floor, he was still trying to find his voice. Dr. Cox was outside and he was alone with another man. He had just been touched by another man. Not his lover. "Huuh…" He drew to his knees, trying to push himself up and get the door. Only now he could hear the scratching sound of keys, probably the janitor opening the door to let Cox in the room, over his beating heart. He knew that he looked open, back turned to Washington, almost offering himself, so JD pulled himself up to his shaky feet just as the door was thrown open.

"What the he-e-ll is going on, Sleeping Beauty, waiting for Prince Charming?" Dr. Cox tapped his foot on the hard ground; behind him Janitor gave a glare for having been pulled from lunch for what he figured was a lover's spat before storming off. Cox didn't move, giving both men in the room a look of discontent. "Well?" He growled.

"I…I…" JD flinched as Washington got off the bed, straightening his own clothes.

"I was just talking to JD about his future, Dr. Cox. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for him. If you decide, JD, please come and see me before Friday. I would love to have you under me." JD felt the blood that had been in his groin rush up to his face, leaving him light headed. The man left the room, leaving a glowering Dr. Cox standing in the door. Looking down at his feet, the resident pushed himself into a full standing position and made his way towards the door but his wrist was grabbed, his body thrown back against the wall. To his surprise warm lips pressed against his own, pushing past and battling with his own tongue with a dominance sure to win. Perry always won, but JD found his own tongue moving into the other's, sucking and lapping at the intruding appendage, completely lost in feeling so good again.

With a wet noise, both doctors' mouths released, leaving a string of saliva rolling down JD's chin. Quick to get it, the resident ran his thumb up, catching the drool, and brought it his mouth where he quickly licked the mess clean. Perry shuddered, backing away enough to observe everything that JD did. "Is the princess awake now?"

"You know I love you, right?" The random set of words came out so suddenly that J.D. found his lust filled brain screeching to a halt. In their relationship, he'd never once said those words nor had he heard them. It was forbidden territory he never once wanted to move in on, afraid that it would scare Perry away. The man was, unbelievably, paranoid of their relationship. He couldn't even win at gay chicken, why would the curly haired man suddenly want to jump in bed with a resident?

Even though they had jumped into bed with each other so suddenly.

Perry's face had drained white at hearing those words and for a second, J.D. thought that the man's mind had shut off again. Love meant something bad would happen, in Perry's life it always did. "Get back to work," hissed the man, throwing himself on the bed that had been occupied just moments before by Washington and his grabby hands, "and turn off the lights on your way out. You're voice is giving me a headache."

"Yes, Dr. Cox." J.D. did as instructed before leaving the room. The door shut behind him with a soft noise and J.D. knew that there was moisture running down his face. Perry now had a vague idea that something bad had happened. _Stupid idiot, why did you talk about love?_ Bringing his palm to his cheeks, J.D. brushed the wet patches with his thumbs. When had his life become so complicated?

And why did Washington kiss him? Did he have a 'kiss me' sign on his head? This hospital had made him into a weak submissive, unable to fight back anything that for the most part made every cell scream in pleasure. Jordan. Perry. And now Washington? Was he that weak to accept anything he really didn't want?

"V-Bear!" Turk's voice shouted across the corridor followed by his fast feet, moving through the crowds until he caught up near the nursing station where J.D. had situated himself after being thrown out of the on call room. Laverne looked up over the rim of her glasses, hoping that she'd pick up some juicy gossip to spread around. J.D. tensed; he'd have to be careful about what he said now. "Why is it I had to hear from the Todd that you got selected to go to Hopkins? First Bonnie gets selected for surgical residency up there – good riddance – but now you? And why couldn't you tell me? Man, I thought we were best friends but I have to hear from Todd, who heard from Doug, who heard from—"

"Woah! Slow down, Turk," J.D. rubbed his head. He could see where Perry was getting his headache from now. Probably had heard from the whole hospital that he was either "not going to Hopkins – the fool" or "going to Hopkins – the bastard" either way, it was just a nasty little reminder that their relation was hitting the rocks because of one little job offer that J.D. now felt like turning down. For special effect, he would screw Perry right in front of Washington just to prove he wasn't interested in any other man. "I never said I was going, you know how telephone works. I'm amazed I'm not heading to the moon with how fast Elliot is working but I bet she was getting some help to spread this little rumor," he eyed Laverne who busied herself on the phone _and_ in a file.

"You're not?" Turk stopped before settling himself against the nursing station desk. "I'm … rather happy that you're not going. Not that I want you to rot in this place your whole life but…" The surgeon wet his dry lips, trying to find the right words. "You're my only best friend out here. The Todd's an all right drinking buddy, but he's not great to hang out with all day like you are. And Carla…man, I love her but there's just that spark that would be missing without you there to fill it."

Smiling, J.D. relaxed as well, his blue eyes trained on the janitor. The two's eye meet for a fraction of the second and he saw a smirk on the man's face before he could read those lips, "I knew I'd chase you out of here." Well…at least he could ruin the janitor's day… that was always a plus.

"When I spoke to Elliot, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not. Now I don't think I really want to go. Dr. Washington…he's after more than just a medical staff out of me if you catch my drift." He whispered the last part so Laverne didn't hear but he had the feeling the woman had heard because she was quick to hang up the phone and dial another. "Don't tell Perry, he's already stressed as it is with thinking I'll ruin my career for him or I'll leave him for green pastures."

Turk blinked. "You mean you haven't told him that you want to stay here?"

"I told him I was still thinking about it this morning and he made me take the bus to work. That trench coat guy was on it."

"Ouch for both."

Smiling, J.D. leaned in, "Trench Coat Guy flashed me, but I told him I'd seen bigger. He deflated."

"Ha ha! Told you that would get him to go away. I swear, I've rode the number fifty-six time and time again and I've never seen that guy."

"You don't want to. If I wasn't so eager to get the police to arrest him for indecent exposure, I'd give him a prescription for Podofilox."

"Ew, why would he be showing those goods?" Turk shuddered as his pager chimed. "That's my cue, I'll see you later." Giving a wave, Turk left the area. Watching his friend leave, J.D. tilted his head to the side and smiled. Turk's opinion of him hadn't changed. Even after hearing roughly about what Washington wanted, the surgeon stood by not wanting J.D. to go on account that their friendship would suffer.

Just like Perry didn't want to let go of him because their relationship would suffer. Even if he went, his relationship with Perry would never be the same. "Then I won't go."

"Amen to that hun," Laverne said from the phone. She covered the speaker, "if that fellow only wants you for your goods, then he'll have to answer to Jesus. You just wait here until your turn comes."

"Yes ma'am!" J.D. took the file she offered him and started back towards his rounds feeling a weight lifted off his chest. He'd just tell the man no and to take the job and shove it.

* * *

He was waiting for the bus when Perry pulled up along up, telling him to get his ass in the Porsche and not to scruff his feet. Without having to be told twice, J.D. squeezed into the passenger seat, smiling over at the other man. His day after talking with Turk had moved slowly with no sign of Washington, but he guessed that happened with a busy man trying to recruit a few good men. Shifting his book bag between his feet, J.D. leaned back against the seat, watching the world go by as Perry pulled back into traffic. "You're off tonight?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Hailey." Perry switched lanes, pulling towards the interstate. It was then that J.D. realized they weren't going in the direction of Perry's apartment, but rather the other way. Trying to look over at the route signs, J.D. found himself startled as a hand rested on his inner thighs, "We're going somewhere, so sit still and be quiet."

Eyes falling to the hand in his lap, J.D. blushed as it moved only once to shift gears before returning to squeeze. Blood shot to his groin, making the younger doctor blush as Perry's hand began moving up, towards his stiff erection. It cupped him and J.D. threw his head back at the sudden movement, moaning the older man's name.

"I told you to hush, Janet, or I'll leave you on the side of the road." The wicked hand didn't stop moving; instead it worked down the zipper of J.D.'s jeans, slithering inside the boy's underwear and around his swelling cock. Moving his hips to push further into the warm hand, J.D. tightened his hand on his own knees, trying to pretend the hand wasn't there. The last thing he wanted to do was cum. Not now. They were nowhere near the apartment, these were his only change of clothes, and he had no intention of cleaning the Porsche seats while suffering Perry's reprimanding about not controlling body functions. The tight fist was jerking his cock, tugging and rubbing. Slick, the swollen penis strained inside its confines becoming painful. With no control, J.D. found himself releasing the button of his pants to help pull his self into the cold open air. A quick glance to his side noted that Perry's attention was on the road, not even caring that he was driving J.D. wild.

"Uhnnn…" J.D. bit his bottom lip. _Kelso and Ted getting it on. Kelso and Ted…oh god…so good._ He was so close… He would leave a mess but it was all Perry's fault for doing such wicked things while…

The hand disappeared, the Porsche pulling to a stop. Cracking open his eyes, J.D. had to fight back a grown. The beach. He wanted to go back home, climb in a warm bathtub. Perry unbuckled his seat belt but didn't leave the car. Instead, he leaned over the seats, his face in J.D's lap, taking the hard erection in his mouth. Immediately, J.D.'s hands wound into curls. His spine twisted in an odd angle as he tried to push into the warm, wet mouth. Only primal urges spread in his mind. The desire to come. A need to be finished before anything else. Perry's own hands pushed the brunette's hips back down in the seat as his head bobbed, taking in more of the swollen penis on his own good time.

"P, Perry I—" J.D. tried warning, his belly twisting the need growing so hot. He was…

The mouth didn't pull away nor did Perry's tongue stop lapping at his slit. Taking in a deep breath, J.D. cried out as he came hard.

Mind hazy, when his senses returned, he found himself greedily kissing Perry, the mix of bitter, salty seed with saliva waking him completely. "W, why?"

"Couldn't let you see exactly where I was taking you now could I, Valerie?"

"Where exactly are we?" J.D. whispered as he zipped his pants up, fumbling in his own backpack for some tissues to clean up what little mess there was. Perry was starting the car, pulling out of the clearing he had driven into until they reached a small restaurant in the corner. "Huh?" J.D. blinked. Some restaurant? He was hardly dressed to be seen in public, having just come off of work. He probably wouldn't feel better until he took a bubble bath to clean off the smell of antiseptic.

Perry's blue eyes lost focus for a second as he stared at the building, putting the vehicle in park. "Just get out of the car." He pulled himself out of the vehicle and started towards the small building. Making sure he was presentable, J.D. followed close behind, still unsure where he was. The sound of wilderness was overpowering, a sense of comfort he hadn't had in a long time.

Inside the restaurant was just like the outside. Well maintained, the log work gave a timely feel to the area. A stone fireplace was placed in the corner with several chairs sitting around it. In another corner was various tables sat just far enough apart to give personal space, and yet it still felt like a country diner. A waitress meet them just as soon as the bell above the door chimed, leading them towards a booth in the furthest corner so they could watch the fire comfortably. It was… almost romantic, J.D. realized, looking at Perry as the man ordered for the both of them (having already decided just what they wanted). The waitress excused herself, promising to return shortly with their drinks. J.D. blinked. He didn't remember putting in an order for anything to drink; Perry must have decided that too.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, giving J.D. time to wonder if the man and Jordan had ever come out here for a romantic evening. A few more couples had started to file in, receiving tables in separate areas of the hall. Unlike the two doctors, the other couples were dressed in their best – some offering strange looks to the two but J.D. found himself not caring. The whole evening had been on short notice and it wasn't like he kept a suit in his locker. "This place is nice… Great atmosphere."

"Hasn't changed since I first came here years ago. I like that about this place. Time changes but the faces remain the same." Perry hummed to himself as the waitress brought them a bottle of wine in a chill bucket. Thanking her, Perry waited until she'd left until he filled both their wine glasses with the red liquid, "Don't let it go to your head, Brianna. I just didn't want to suffer from your cooking tonight."

J.D. smiled. For a man who didn't care, he was doing his best to make it a wonderful night. Taking a sip from his wine, the younger doctor tried to ignore the foot brushing against his own. "Is your headache from earlier gone?"

"Yea." Perry frowned. "There was this buzzing that wouldn't go away."

_Elliot._ J.D. realized, putting it all together. She'd probably gone over to Perry to put salt in his wounds, demanding to know why the older man wasn't forcing J.D. to go to Johns Hopkins. "Sorry, I told Elliot and I guess now the whole hospital knows what's best for me."

Perry sighed. "Look, Newbie, you can't let anyone else – even me – decide if you're going to go. Bobbo told me all about your transfer today, he's pushing it so he doesn't have to see either of us together anymore. Even was trying to get Jordan to force me to send you off. I don't care if you go or not. I don't want to talk about any of that tonight. I want it to be just us tonight."

And with a blush, J.D. agreed. Just them.

Even that night, back at the apartment, it was just them. Thoughts of the hospitals and decisions lay forgotten as they chose instead to tend to each other as Perry reminded the brunette just who he belonged to. Driven close to release, Perry's hips would stop thrusting, and their lips would meet in sweet kisses until both erections dropped just enough to continue their strenuous activity where it'd been left off.

Back on the bed, J.D.'s long arms wrapped around broad shoulders, fingers curling into fine dirty blond hair at the base of the older man's neck, as his legs were draped over hips, propping his bottom in the air where, nestled between two white globes, Perry's monstrous cock plowed deeply inside. Neither was thinking too far into what they were doing, no action was planned out. Instead both opted to go by instinct; a bite here, a pinch there. J.D.'s internal muscles tightened around the intruding penis, hungrily begging for more. Harder. Faster. Deeper. J.D.'s voice, having long since lost the ability to use words, had opted to form groans, grunts, moans, and cries. Each sound meant something to Perry, the man more than happy to oblige with the noises.

A cry. He bit down on the boy's neck, his hips slowing down and opting for precision, aiming directly each time into the certain nerve that made the young brunette scream with delight.

With a moan, Perry would thrust harder, directly into the prostate while his own hands milked J.D.'s cock. Wrapped around the hilt, he stroked and bucked with equal timing, his eyes darkened with lust as he watched in satisfaction the submissive male mewing in pleasure, twisting and turning to free himself from the pleasure that was becoming too much.

Thrusts slowed. A moan of disproval. The two rested against the bed, willing their painful erections down as they exchanged kisses. Ever so carefully, Perry's fingers would brush hard, rosy nipples while J.D.'s own fingers would hold the older man's chin in place, to control the kiss. He'd suck the older man's pink tongue, bite and love the other's oral cavity. Saliva would slip down his jaw, pooling down his neck as their pleasure highs would decrease and they'd return to a right state of mind, but as soon as they could think again they'd return back to the project at hand – prolonging their sex until neither could take it anymore without going insane.

The last sounds were groans that came from the resident while grunts replied back from the assisting. This meant he was deep. So deep that it was good and warm, that Perry was in bliss to be swallowed so deeply, while J.D. would arch his back for being taken so far. These thrusts were slow and tentative, harder to perform because Perry would use his own weight to completely hold J.D.'s hips to his own as he drove himself in deeper. Swallowed to his base, Perry wouldn't pull himself out, but would do several quick, small thrusts forward and J.D. would meet his grunts with groans of his own. With blood flowing through his brain, the younger would be able to speak provocatively about how he felt, how deep Perry really was. _Where_ he could feel Perry's probing.

After a time, the thrusting would start again, quick with little cries added to the moans. It was time. The two became lost in each other. Rapture shook their every nerve, the bed squeaked, muscles ached, and the two came hard. Always the quiet one, Perry would muffle his cry into J.D.'s shoulder, biting hard enough to leave a claiming mark for the world to see. In contrast, J.D. would scream out Perry's name, shouting his completion for everyone to hear. Finally, the two dropped into the bed, ignoring the cooling cum on both their bellies as they tried to gather the energy to at least do laundry before going to sleep.

They wouldn't of course. Too tired, they'd curl up together under the sheets, J.D. moaning how he could feel Perry's cum sliding down his thighs while Perry played indifferent, giving the younger doctor a prostitute's name, all the while feeling proud that it was _his_ cum that was causing such discomfort. Unsure how long they laid there, Perry kept his arms wrapped around the younger man, petting and rubbing soft hair. "I love you, J.D." Perry would finally admit.

And every time, the words would fall on deaf ears because J.D. was already asleep.

* * *

The conference room seemed colder than usual, J.D. noted as he took a seat to wait for Washington. He'd told Kelso he'd have his decision by noon that day and to just get a hold of the other man. Kelso had smiled and with a skip in his step, left the nursing station to do just that. Now J.D. felt his stomach twisting as he felt his future was going to end at Sacred Heart, but he didn't care. Everyone he cared about was here, not in Baltimore.

"J.D., when Dr. Kelso said you had your answer, I had expected you would have told him first. Now I'm apprehensive to hear if you're going to be joining my staff." Washington smiled as he entered the office, shutting the door (and latching it, J.D. noted) behind him. "So will you be coming with me?"

"No, I want to stay here and continue my residency," J.D. took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Washington took a seat, taking a file from his briefcase. "It's this Percival Cox, isn't it? I've heard around the hospital that you and him are a hot item. He's the residency director here at Sacred Heart, isn't he?"

Would Kelso have told Washington this? J.D. blinked, trying to connect the dots. "Yeah, he is."

"How long have you been in a relationship with Dr. Cox?"

_Oh god_, J.D. took shallow breaths as he realized just where the other man was getting at, "I'm not getting any perks because I'm sleeping with Dr. Cox. It's the opposite mostly, he ignores me when he can at work or pushes me around."

"It's still very unethical for you to be sleeping with a superior and likewise. Such a blemish on his record that would be if the board was to find out?"

_Jordan knows and she doesn't care…as long as I tell her all the juicy bits of our relationship._ J.D. bit back the comment because that would just be supporting the idea that he was getting special treatment from all sides of the spectrum. "Please, I'm telling you – I'm not getting any kind of special treatment from Perry. He hates us all the same."

"—And Kelso tells me," Washington continued, "that Dr. Cox is working to become the next Chief of Medicine. He'd probably never get that far if it was known he was sleeping with—"

"Stop!" J.D. cried out slamming his hands on the table. "Don't punish Perry for our relationship. He's worked so hard to get where he is now."

Washington took a bulky set of papers from his briefcase, sliding them across the table towards J.D. with a knowing smile. A pen followed after. "Then do the right thing…for both of you."

Dropping pathetically into his seat, J.D. took up the pen weakly, sealing his fate to transfer his residency over at Hopkins. "It's the same thing…" he whispered, sliding the papers back over to the man, "if you touch me. I'll scream. I'll let the whole world know that you're sleeping with residents. Doesn't look good if the Chief of Medicine is—"

"I've always covered my bases." Washington smiled. "Fill out the rest of those forms and give them to Kelso. I'll see you in a week." The man took his belongings and left the room.

Alone, J.D. pillowed his head in his arms. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

My Choices  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: J.D. is offered the job of a lifetime, but there's only one thing in the way from his career's future and his personal future: Perry Cox.  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairings**: Perry x J.D., Various Canon  
**Warnings**: Smex, slash, and OMC  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs nor am I making any money off this fiction.**

* * *

"You haven't told him?"

J.D. found himself looking up at, unbelievably, the janitor's concerned face. For a second, the young doctor had lost his grip on his clipboard before he was able to return wide eyed attention to the large man carrying a mop around. "Told who what?" J.D. asked, looking through his charts. It'd be the last time he'd see some of these people before he handed them off to other doctors until his replacement were called up. Generally, he did have an idea of what the janitor was getting at. It'd been a few days since he signed his body away to another man, all to save Perry's job. Truth be told, J.D. couldn't find the courage to tell the man he loved that he was leaving. It wasn't something that just came up over dinner.

He actually did hope that Perry would realize that things that characterized their relationship had disappeared from the apartment. But the man was blissfully unaware that Rowdy was right at that moment on a plane heading to the new apartment, eager to mark his territory before J.D. could.

"That other Head Doctor wants to bend you over his desk." The janitor leaned in. "If you want, I'll tell for you."

"No, it's fine. I'll handle this on my own."

"What?" The Janitor grunted. "Are you saying just because I don't have some fancy degree that the police won't listen to me about how Scooter's getting sexually harassed by a man? I'll even tell on Mean Doctor if it makes you feel better. Saw that too." J.D. rolled his eyes at the old news of being seen being pushed by Dr. Cox into a storage room and leaving much later with bruises. Ted had already given him the domestic violence seminar brochures. Last thing he needed was the Crazy Janitor getting in his business to.

"Yes," J.D. breathed, "that's _exactly_ why I don't want you to say anything." J.D. stormed off in the other direction. If telling on Washington were that easy, then J.D. would have been fast at doing so. So far it was his word against another man's. There was no evidence that the Chief of Medicine had even touched J.D. in a sexual manner. Besides, the older man had made it clear he had prior experience in coercing young doctors into his web of lies. Bonnie was already on her way to Baltimore and it made J.D. nervous if she too was a victim of the man's grabby hands. He at least had to make sure no one else was being raped. He had to find evidence, even with his own body. Elliot even loaned him the rape whistle! He was set.

Down the hall, leaving a patient's room, Dr. Cox was fuming as Kelso stalked him, smug as ever. Nerves shaking, J.D. rushed over between the two to stop all conversation from falling on the information that J.D. hadn't had the time to explain. "Dr. Cox!" Rushing over, J.D. put his chart up in the man's face, "I don't know what's wrong with him and—"

His rude interruption wasn't enough to delay Kelso, who laughed from his belly, "I've been receiving calls all week about you Dr. Dorian. I'm glad you made the right decision this time. I know it's going to be a big change, but you deserve it, but just remember when you're name is big who started you out. Sacred Heart should always be your first interest, no matter where you are and—"

"And Dr. Cox, you promised to meet me up in Kelso's office five minutes ago," J.D. raised his voice over the older man's, regaining Cox's attention. "You said we'd do it just to put Kelso in his place. Remember? You wanted to see if his chair can actually hold his weight and--"

"My god! My desk?" The old man shouted, looking over his shoulder towards his office. "I just got that refinished!" With an extra step, the old man was gone to check on his desk, chair, and anything else he could assume the two had tainted.

Turning back towards the older man, J.D. paused. The clipboard he'd forgotten mid air lowered, his only self conscious drawing it towards his chest. "I guess you know." He turned his head away, knowing that if he looked back at Perry he'd break. The man's disappointed look was worse than when he was angry. "I was going to tell you…before I left, I just couldn't find the words and…"

"Calm down Mary Jane. Of course I knew about you going to Baltimore. Any resident coming or going always goes through me. I've just been waiting for you to grow a pair and come forward without Kelso, but you proved otherwise just as always. Ugh, don't start crying." A rough thumb brushed up J.D.'s cheeks, wiping away wetness that J.D. was unaware had fallen. "Come here." He led the younger doctor into an empty room, the door locking behind him. Without being told, J.D. took a seat on the hospital bed as Cox looked through the cabinets for the tissues the hospital kept for when bad news was given to patients. Sitting on the bed, J.D. waited until he had control of his emotions before looking up at Cox expectantly. "I don't care, J.D. if you stay or go, it's your decision."

"Y, you cared when I did that case study back when I was an intern." J.D. sniveled.

Blue eyes narrowed in confusion before a chuckle escaped Perry's lips. "That's because you were jumping through Kelso's hoops rather than wanting to do it for yourself." Climbing on the bed himself, Perry pulled the younger doctor in his arms, head thrown back as he relaxed comfortably. Curling against Perry's chest, soaking in the accepting behavior, J.D. closed his eyes. "So…what was your reason to head out to Baltimore."

"I'll come back."

"Not what I was asking, Hilda"

"Not much, I guess…My professional future." J.D. turned towards the window, hoping that Cox would avoid the subject, but the man's hold tightened, stopping the younger doctor from rushing out of the room.

"That's nice to know, but how about the truth." Perry's hand brushed across J.D.'s belly, making the man squirm with a cry. "Just relax and tell me why you're _really_ going. If you reached your half-ass decision because of Barbie, I'm hanging you out that window."

J.D. frowned. "Are we through?"

"Are you that eager to get back to that depressing reality?" Perry raised his hand towards the door where the bustle of the hospital was coming in. Beepers, voices, crying – a reality neither wanted to witness at that time.

"Not that." J.D. rolled his eyes, propping his leg around Perry's own. The two basked in the glow of each other, away from the reality that was their work. Just how things were supposed to be, J.D. supposed. He couldn't say he hated his job, by all means he had a lot of fun interacting with so many people on a daily basis, but it was the lack of time to one's self that always got him. "Our relationship, are we through because I'm going?"

Perry frowned. "I…don't know."

And J.D. knew the answer behind that. He knew how hard it was to have a relationship as delicate as his and Perry's, it would be near impossible over such a distance. "I have to go though." The smaller male tried breaking Perry's hold, wanting to run out of the room. But like brushing the older man's shoulder to storm past, it was an impossible task. Six pack abs meant strong, muscled arms and J.D. knew he couldn't break free from the arms that spooned him every night. "Let me go--!"

"Why, Newbie?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Damn it, Nancy – answer me-!"

"Let go!" J.D. shoved himself back, throwing his hard head into the man's jaw, stunning the older doctor just enough to break his hold. Free, the resident rushed towards the door, his breathing heavy.

Though gruff, fighting back obvious anger, Perry's voice never faulted, "Why are you leaving?"

"Because of you!" J.D. finally shouted. "I have to leave for you! He knows! Kelso doesn't care too much that we're in a relationship as long as we don't do anything around him but Doctor Washington…he threatened your job. You're the attending! I was a fucking intern when we first slept together!"

"We were drunk then."

"We continued, Perry! He brought up your career getting put in front of the board. I don't want to be the reason you never get anywhere. I can't…" J.D. lowered his head.

"God damn it, Janine," Perry groaned. A groan of the hospital bed signaled the older man had stood up. Not jumping, J.D. visibly relaxed in the strong arms of his older lover, enjoying the warmth that emitting. Perry shifted the other man in his arms, turning the brunette to face him. "I. Can. Handle. Myself."

Shivering, J.D. closed his eyes. Why did the man have to be so close? Like an addiction, J.D. wanted more. "I know you can but…He said…"

"Just let them say what they want. Do you think Beelzebob can stay Chief of Medicine forever? Even Satan retires every few centuries." Perry laid his forehead against J.D.'s. The young doctor blushed, the warm breath of his lover smoothly coming across his face. "He's just hot air, kid. Cancel the transfer and stay here."

_That would be so nice but…_ "I can't, I'm sorry and I understand if we're through." He was saved from having to explain himself any further by his pager going off. Unable to stare at the man who actually made him happy, J.D. left the room without looking back. Even the sound of a medical tray hitting the ground didn't detour his step.

* * *

He didn't return to Perry's apartment the rest of the week. Truth be told, he couldn't find the courage to approach the man he appointed his mentor, his lover, his (dare he say it?) friend. Instead he filled his remaining time with Turk and Carla, promising to come back anytime something cool happened, like birthdays or births in general. He even told Elliot that he'd be at her side the minute she cried for help. Jordan had also paid a visit, with Jack, to applaud him for making Perry a mess. Jack had made him a going away card anyway, wanting to share the finger painting, not completely aware that by the time J.D. did return, he wouldn't remember the man that kissed his "owies" away.

Boarding his flight had been the hardest thing to do. He had hoped that Perry would come in the airport to drag him back to Sacred Heart with the lame excuse that the patients needed him. Of course it wasn't the man's style to be such attention to himself and J.D. had boarded the flight to Baltimore without looking back.

His arrival to his new home wasn't nearly as fun as it could be. No one was there to pick him up, leaving him without Sasha. Forced to call a taxi, he told the driver his unsure directions to an apartment he didn't even set up. If he had, he wouldn't have selected something so…dorm-like. His apartment had four other occupants, each of their own rooms connecting to a living room-dining room center. J.D. was on the off side of the room, where two boxes sat outside, lacking a space for their own homes. Rowdy was somewhere inside, needing to be rescued. "This," J.D. smiled, "would have been a good game of find Rowdy if Turk was here." He looked at his dorm mates, hoping someone would agree to help him, but each returned to their medical journals, the last not even in the building. J.D. assumed that one was at work.

Not even half way through and still no Rowdy, J.D. did find his unmade bed in the wrong corner of his cramped room. Collapsing on it, J.D. remained on his belly as he fumbled with a box he had found of great importance. Inside were pictures of all his friends from Sacred Heart. They were the first things he was going to hang up, right above his bed.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to something crashing in the living room. Climbing out of bed, J.D. ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at a knot, as he made his way to the door. "Hello?" He looked through the dark room. Two figures moved from the couch, a roommate he hadn't met yet, and Washington. Releasing his hold on the drunken resident, Washington approached J.D.

"You made it here safe. Good, good. When do you start working?" Washington leaned against the door frame.

Hand tightening on the door knob, J.D. didn't falter his gaze. "I go in for orientation tomorrow and will be added to the schedule."

"I'll give you Saturdays off, for our date day."

Wait…J.D. looked around. There were five of them in there; did the man only work two day? He'd seen Kelso at the office every day, of course he was running from Enid but that wasn't the issue. "I am not dating Dr. Cox; I did not come here to sleep with you."

"All right then. Pack up your things." Washington crossed his arms.

"What?" J.D. glowered.

"Don't bother coming in tomorrow either. You're fired."

"On what grounds? Because I wouldn't take your sexual harassment?" J.D. stomped his foot. His mind played that someone in his pile of crap, Rowdy was barking up a storm at the man who dare make his owner upset.

"A resident whose resume was filled with lies. Slept with superiors, one Doctor Percival Cox, who put in recommendations. Resident has an inability to take orders. You do know dismissal from the medical field makes it hard to get another career in a hospital." Washington sneered. "We won't house you if—"

"…Saturday then. I'm tired from my trip, sorry." J.D. shut the door, crawling back into bed. In the darkness, he smiled as he saw the silhouette of Rowdy, hidden in a cave of boxes. "There you are buddy, did you find a good home?" Stretching across the small room, J.D. dragged his remaining friend over towards the door, "get him if he comes in." There was no way in hell he was going to spend his Saturdays with some old Chief of Medicine. He'd sooner do Ted's job of following Kelso around then spread his legs for Washington.

* * *

Hopkins was just like the pictures he'd always seen. It was too perfect. Having worked at Sacred Heart, J.D. hadn't realized that hospitals actually moved like well oiled machines. The doctors were as detached from their patients, the nurses ran everything from their stations, and the janitors and staff didn't attack lowly interns. In fact, the interns were nervous, fetching coffee for the attending while standing back without permission to even touch the patients unless it was something small such as putting an IV. J.D. felt as if he was doing a nurses job, unable to do a simple round with an attending following him. At least the Sacred Heart gave him room to breathe! Unless his idea was unorthodox, he didn't need to run everything through Kelso or Perry.

He did Bonnie the first day. She was shoving her surgical scrubs in a wash bin, furious with how things were going out. From being the best attending (even Turk couldn't compete) to being the worst, she couldn't stand how things had gone. "It's nice to see someone I know though," she smiled over her soup as the two took lunch, "Tom isn't coming in until next week. I haven't told him about Washington."

"You too?" J.D. clenched the table. He'd hear from the one roommate who'd come back his first night that Washington had two whole dorm floors of sleep mates, all who had a vow of silence. He only selected people who had a personal problem that could hold them back. George, the roommate, had slept with his professors in college whenever his grades dropped too much to lose his scholarships. There had been several others that hadn't come out and said what, but J.D. knew they too were being coerced into this.

"My parents are here illegally. They worked several jobs to get me into medical school and since then I've been helping them. I'm legally a citizen, but I don't think I could stand living here with just Tom if my parents were deported." Bonnie chewed on her lettuce. "I'm scheduled with him on Thursdays and plan to pull a couple of menstrual cycles to get out of this."

J.D. smirked, "Wish I had an elaborate excuse."

"Is he holding Doctor Cox over you?"

"Yea." Moving his soup around the bowl, J.D. sighed. "I want to go home."

"We won't be residents forever."

"I jump off the roof first."

Bonnie smirked, "Only if you can beat me there."

* * *

Saturday had come and gone. To J.D.'s amusement, Washington left because of a call from the board about the recent jump in the number of residents and interns. At the same time, he had a call from Turk, saying that Carla was throwing up and he thought she was pregnant. For extra effect, J.D. remained on the phone with the man until the small object died.

He doubted he would be nearly lucky with his second week visit approaching so fast. Bonnie was working that day, so he couldn't just run off to explore the area and he wasn't comfortable enough heading out on his own, even if it meant he could get away from Washington. Breathing deep, J.D. leaned against the nurse's station to wait for a patient's medical file to be handed over. There was a young African American nurse who he'd nicknamed Laverne (only in his head) as well as a Hispanic nurse in back he called Carla. Though try as he might, none of them wanted anything to do with him. He needed an overbearing Nurse to mother him, was that so much to ask?

"Doctor Dorian!" Washington's joy filled laugh came up towards him. The older man leaned against the counter, closer than he should publically be. J.D. tensed, feeling a smooth shoulder brush against his own. "Have you thought about our date tomorrow? I want to show you Baltimore. I have a sunny cottage we can spend the afternoon to talk about your…up and coming career." He came in closer, his warm breath against J.D.'s neck, as if leaving behind a secret.

_Swuuuuu-!_

J.D. jerked back as a sharp whistle came down the hall. The hall fell silent as all eyes turned to see who was being loud. Coming down the hall, looking a mess, was a curly haired blond man that made J.D.'s blood turn to ice. "Doctor Cox!"

"What the hell…" Washington whispered. "Doctor Cox, what a pleasure to have you in my hospital! What can I—"

"Put a sock in it. Newbie, come!" Perry waved his hand, fixing his lab coat. Patient files at hand, J.D. took off after the man he hadn't expected to see again in a million. "This is the key to my new apartment on South Fifth Avenue, room sixty-fifty-eight. And do not ruin the carpeting with your make up."

"Doctor Cox…what are you…" J.D. blinked as Perry stopped by an office for a doctor who worked part-time at the hospital, the rest of the time at the university. Said doctor was just leaving the office, his bald head hidden under a hat. The man stopped, his face brightening when he saw both men. "Um…" J.D. stopped.

"So you must be D.J.!" The man laughed. The resident froze. A friend of Jordan's. "Jordan told me so much about you when she forced me to take Percival under my wing. You're just like she described, albeit a little taller than I imagined. I'd go gay for you too, good catch." He patted Perry's arm.

"You went into private practice?" J.D. looked over at Perry, his eyes wider than ever.

"I did _nawt_ go into private practice."

The bald man just laughed, hands leaving his trench coat pockets. "Apparently his little dog went under Timothy Washington and it wasn't enough for me to watch out for this D.J. kid, Percival just had to rush over and beg for a job. Best hour of my life. I'm going to ride him like a two dollar pony."

Perry gave a sarcastic laugh, "I'm only here because this place needed my great skills. The rumor that Washington wanted Beatrice's body meant nothing. I'm going to work." The older doctor stormed into the small office, slamming the door behind him.

Still smiling, the balding man held out his hand, taking J.D.'s. "Doctor Ges Newman, Percival's old professor when he was a student. Hasn't changed much. Don't worry about Washington, he's as corrupt as can be but we'll get him out of office. A lot of people want that spot, most who know of Washington's less than legal antics. He's sharp – condoms, baths, douches – everything is cleaned up to avoid a rape kit. But his luck will fail him some time. We just don't want you to be another victim of his countless. If you want, switch over to my practice. I really don't care what you and Percival do when I'm not looking, but the patients come first, sex second, relationships third, and maybe a good bath fourth. Understand?"

"Yes sir," J.D. nodded, "But I have to stay in the hospital; I want to watch out for Bonnie."

"I see…" Newman brushed his fingers over his chin, thoughtful. "Perry says you have a stuffed dog."

"Rowdy, yes."

"Is he up for a trip to a doctor?"

J.D. just blinked.


	5. Chapter 5

My Choices  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: J.D. is offered the job of a lifetime, but there's only one thing in the way from his career's future and his personal future: Perry Cox.  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairings**: Perry x J.D., Various Canon  
**Warnings**: Smex, slash, and OMC  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs nor am I making any money off this fiction.**

* * *

"A nanny cam?" Perry bent down to stare into the deep eyes of Rowdy. His arms crossed across his broad chest as he cleared his throat. "And who again is going to be the camera's star?" J.D. opened his mouth to answer the question but Perry scowled up at him, "Wrong answer, Mary Ann. Definitely not you. I don't share." He glared towards the other doctor sitting in the small dorm room. Newman rubbed his bald head, a sign that he was trying to fight laughter.

"But Dr. Cox! Who else is going to catch Dr. Washington in the act? It's not right for them to be in that…position. We don't know who's going to see the video in the end." The boy bent down with the curly haired doctor. Unlike the two who watched on, his fingers brushed through Rowdy's fur, giving the dog a kiss on the tip of his muzzle. "I just know he'll protect me, thank you Dr. Newman. This is the perfect thing to catch that man."

Smiling cheerfully, the oldest doctor grinned toothily. "I'm glad you like Rowdy-Two-Point-O, fully armed to catch perverts and private moments…If you two get cozy in front of him, I claim all rights to the footage." The old man stood up with a groan, his back creaking under the strain of age. "Well this old man has a beautiful wife at home, a cat with a pregnant belly, and two kids who think they're goats."

Looking over his shoulder, J.D.'s eyes grew wide, "I didn't know you were married!"

"I'm not!" Newman barked a laugh, "It's some other guy's family. Which reminds me; your kids think they're goats, Percival." He shook his head, patted Perry on the back, and excused himself as he left. As he left the room, J.D. heard the older doctor mumble something under his breath. Whatever he said, it earned a glare from Perry and brought a shy smile from J.D. "Anyway, I have duty in an hour and need to see the family before I go. If you need anything J.D., call me. We want you to enjoy John Hopkins, not fear it."

"Thank you!" J.D. smiled hugging Rowdy's neck tightly. When the man was gone, the brunette looked up at Perry. "Rowdy Cam is off right?"

"Knowing Ges…no. He's a pervert at heart, but knows his place. You can look but not touch with him." Perry's face lost color in an unknown memory. Hiding his mirth that his own behaviors were being picked up from the older man, J.D. wrapped his arms around the older doctor's shoulder. A line of kisses were pressed against the back of the older man's neck. "Newbie…" Perry scowled but tilted his head to allow the young brunette to press against the spot on his neck. "I know your chastity belt's on a little too tight but you know the rule about the dead dog in the corner."

Without prompt, J.D. slid his stuffed roommate out in front of the door, shutting it firmly behind him, "keep the others out until we're done, Rowdy!"

* * *

There was a bang outside the bedroom, pulling the two from their post-sexual highs. Groaning, J.D. curled his head into Perry's chest to block out the sounds of voices coming from the other side of his door. He didn't need to guess who was out there. In the two weeks he'd lived in the apartment, Washington had visited every chance he didn't need to be at work. "You would think," J.D. murmured absently, "his balls would swivel up." The image of the older doctor crying on the floor as his dick shrank and disappeared under the observation of all his victims plus his wife. Dr. Cox didn't push J.D. out of his daydreams for once, opting to climb out of bed and pull on his own sweat pants.

Yawning, J.D. pushed himself up biting his lip to fight a sudden pain riding up his spine. Perry smirked, gloating that he'd put the Newbie in his place yet again. The noises outside were coming closer until someone was trying the doorknob, jarring both men's attention from each other to it. "I don't want to answer it." J.D. mumbled, curling back under the blankets where Perry's faint scent was still at. "…Mmm, you changed colognes."

"Makes me wonder who the real pervert is in this apartment, Amy," the older man said as he opened the door. "Bad Rowdy, spying on other people again. Julie, you need to castrate him before this becomes a habit." Dr. Cox took Rowdy, bringing the dead dog in the room, "thanks for returning him, Tim, Melody just can't sleep without her toys." Dumping the dog on the bed (and ignoring the breathy 'oof' that came from J.D.), Perry nodded as he left the room, Washington, and the surprised roommate trying to cover her bra.

Alone, and cursing the man he so loved, J.D. wrapped his arms around Rowdy's stiff neck as he watched Washington with abhorrence. "Can I help you?" The brunette growled, tightening the sheets around his naked lower body. He could already see those graying-blue eyes looking down at his lower body, taking in the bite marks on his shoulders, belly, and hips.

Stepping in the room, Washington shut the door behind him before taking a seat on a still packed box that looked sturdy enough to manage his weight. Repositioning Rowdy to stare directly at the man and praying the camera _was_ on, J.D. waited. "I don't want that dog out of this room again."

"'S'pose I get permission from my roommates to have him out in the hall?" J.D. made a throaty noise, letting it know he felt uncomfortable. He could already feel Perry's cooling essence slide from his abused entrance. All he wanted was a nice hot bath and some feminine cleaning products to be in the best shape in about an hour.

"I'm not stupid, J.D., they would never accept something so…hideous out in the main hall. For all I know you might put a camera in his eye or something. I won't have it. Send it to your old roommate's or to your family wherever they may be, but I will not have that thing anywhere near this apartment. Am I clear?"

Glaring, J.D.'s arms tightened around the furry neck. His mind had already started to play games on him, making Rowdy real and barking angrily at the man who dare want to throw him away. It was another Carla who only wanted Rowdy given to the nearest taxidermist for display. "He's not leaving. He belongs here just like I do."

"No. He doesn't." Washington glared at the dog that stared back at him. "You're here not only as a talented doctor, but as an attractive piece of work as well. He is road kill that hasn't been put down yet. If he's still here when I come back for your appointment, I will destroy him myself – do you understand me?" The last part, the older doctor had cupped the Resident's face in his hands, tilting J.D. to look directly in the boy's eyes. "I'm starting to wonder why I'm waiting with such a pretty boy like you. Your old mentor was fast to come back just to keep you as his bedmate."

"Dr. Cox and I aren't like that," Said J.D. with conviction.

"You think?" Washington brought his lips against J.D.'s chastely. To the boy's horror, his body leaned in for more just as it had done so many times with Perry and prior girlfriends. The next kiss initiated by the aging man was more harsh, overpowering and domineering. His tongue left no part of the Resident's mouth untouched before pulling away to lick at the brunette's lips. "You're such a natural sex is all you're really good for, it's only natural that prior love interests would come back for more when you're body is so giving."

That said, the older man bowed his head and stepped out of the room. Clutching Rowdy tight enough to hurt himself, J.D. pried himself off the furry neck to collapse into the mattress. Surrounded again by Perry's distinctive scent, J.D. felt the tears he didn't know he was holding back roll down his face. He hadn't realized how hard it was going to be to prove rape if he instinctively acted submissive. "…I want to go home…" he cried into his pillow. On his bed, cocooning his owner as a blanket would, Rowdy watched on at the door as Washington's powerful voice ordered the other roommate around.

Hours later, he awoke to five missed calls. All from Perry.

* * *

Work paced on slowly. With so many flu patients coming in, there was never a dull moment for J.D. as he diagnosed and sent people about their business in an orderly fashion. As always, the residency director was watching, marking his own forms as he followed the Residents around, reminding them to do certain things that seemed remedial tasks to J.D.

Sometimes, when things hadn't been as hectic, J.D. escaped to his imagination where all his friends stood around and watched on with encouraging words. He was a capable doctor! Being followed like an intern shouldn't be bothering him so much, but it was becoming so overwhelming. If it wasn't his Residency Director, it was Washington himself counting down the hours until later that day, after all of J.D.'s work, the two could have their first 'date'. J.D. doubted that, in the man's mind, it was anything like that. He was just some booty call that was worried about his reputation even as it spiraled uncontrollably out of his reach.

No longer was he there to save Perry. No, the man had come anyway. If it hadn't been so daunting to tell Perry everything that was going on, J.D. would have been flattered that his lover had followed him, even going so far as to work in another department so their relationship couldn't be looked at badly. The man had reluctantly, said that J.D. was growing up to be a fine doctor, not as great as Perry himself was, but a good one anyway. There was no denying that, even if he hadn't been sleeping with his Internship Director (and later his Residency Director), he'd still be where he was today.

Now he was the boy who had moved on to sleeping on the side with the Chief of Medicine. Looking at it that way made J.D.'s stomach ache, as if he was shallow enough to sleep with the man in charge. Though he hadn't meant to, it looked to anyone else that he was sleeping his way to the top. The last thing he needed was someone to look at his relationship history. That would have been a lot worse. Now he could call sexual harassment if Washington so much as dared to touch him. But, ever the conniving old man, Washington had prepared for that.

J.D. had said no so many times. He promised that he'd scream and call rape if the Chief of Medicine so much as touched him. This had just made Washington laugh, "And yet, you followed me to John Hopkins' knowing I was going to sleep with you. You're no worst than the rest of those roommates of yours. You're all sluts."

Shell-shocked, J.D. cringed. He could have just as easily moved to a different hospital to work if things became too complicated between him and Perry, but his residency was almost up. He could have easily continued his relationship, but one man had ruined that. Checking his watch, J.D. took a deep breath when he noted that his shift had ended.

As he was leaving the hospital itself though, he froze when he saw Washington waiting for him. He had already been instructed earlier that day that a change of clothes were already in his locker for the date, the outfit already being worn J.D could only stand back as he was told to walk a few feet in front of Washington. Back tense, J.D. willed himself not to run back to his apartment, to hide behind Rowdy or even to run back and see if Dr. Newman or Dr. Cox was working yet. _Just say that you don't want to do this,_ J.D. called for a taxi as Washington approached, asking (innocently) if they could share fare. They wouldn't be riding that far, just to the other side of the city where, conveniently their destinations were the same. A cheap hotel, paid by Washington himself, would be the date of the evening. If J.D. proved to be useless in sex, rumor had it he would be fired by the hospital as being an incompetent doctor. Shivering, J.D. paid his fare before getting out with Washington. As the taxi drove off, the shudder from J.D. didn't go unnoticed by the older doctor who led him towards the hotel lobby.

No questions were asked as the two walked towards the shabby hotel room, each step making J.D. falter and slow with realization that it was finally time. By the time he'd reached the room and was pushed in, he had started crying. Taking a seat on the bed, J.D. used his sleeve to dry his tears as Washington went about securing the room. Blinds were closed, the door was locked, cell-phones and pagers deposited on a side table (left on, of course – they were doctors), and clothes were removed by the man himself. Still dressed, J.D. trembled as he unbuttoned his shirt, praying the Super Chocolate Bear would come save him, or even Perry.

Washington didn't comfort J.D., the boy's shaking making him smile more, "You're like a virgin. Are you tight like one, J.D.?" He leaned in for a kiss, pushing the brunette back on the bed. He was busy removing the brunette's shirt when one of the pager's on the bedside stand chimed to life. Glowering, Washington reached over to grab one and see if it was an emergency as he cursed that it had better be good.

With the man busy, J.D. wrapped the remains of his shirt around his bare chest, feeling uncomfortable as Washington began to yell through the speaker to stall something. Looking up, J.D.'s waited to be told that he was free for the day, but the older man only turned his glare at the resident as he shut his personal cell-phone off. "You-!" He shouted, grabbing J.D. by the top of his shirt, pulling the man off the bed. Yelping in surprise as the tunic tore, J.D. fell back on the bed as the older man climbed above him, tearing off the remaining parts of brunette's outfit, searching for something. "Where is it?" The man shouted.

"W, where's what?" The brunette shook as his trousers were pulled down, along with his boxer's.

"There's a wire on you somewhere! That damn Newman! You've been plotting with him haven't you!" The man shouted. His face froze as a fist slammed against the hotel room door, Perry's loud voice shouting inside for the resident that laid on the bed. The voices of the police telling the man to back away quickly followed, but Perry ignored them. "Tell them you're okay," instructed the nervous looking Chief of Medicine as he started to grab at his clothes.

"Perry…" J.D. whispered. The man had come for him after all…with the police too! Using his palms to push back the wetness on his cheeks, the brunette sniffled but didn't call out. He couldn't find his voice.

"Tell them you're alone!" Washington hissed, shaking the brunette's upper arm. Tense, J.D. opened his mouth to repeat the words with a shaky voice. That was enough for the banging to get worse. "Shit-!"

"W, what's going on?" J.D. shivered, his nude form finally coming to mind as he grabbed the blankets to cover himself. He certainly hadn't done anything. Rowdy was still at home, the cam still intact from the night before. Washington's eyes seemed to lighten only a fraction at the confession that the resident really had nothing to do with the police being at the door. There was a key in the door, the manager on duty unlocking the room to allow the police in. Perry had been pushed aside as they came in to grab Washington before he could rush past them.

Several officers approached J.D. to see if he was okay, if he needed a doctor. Besides a bruise on his arm from Washington, the rest were from Perry the night before, so the brunette shrugged them off. They had arrived before anything could happen. Alone, J.D. didn't move away as his lover came in the room quietly, taking a seat beside J.D. who was clutching the clothes had been brought to him by one of the officer's, a familiar looking man that he had the feeling was Bonnie's husband. "Did he touch you?" Perry finally questioned as time passed.

"Not really." J.D. whispered as he was told to come to the precinct for further questioning. Led to the bathroom draped in a blanket, the Resident dressed before following the officers out of the room with Perry trailing behind him. Too much had happened in so little time, and he still had no real clue what was going on. Even during questioning, the police didn't tell him why Washington was arrested or the state of his career in the medical profession. _But I guess that would be up to the Board of Directors to decide_, the man realized after everything was finished and he was being led back to Perry's apartment by the man himself.

Once inside, J.D. all but collapsed on the couch, looking at the television in front of him. His tongue felt thick, but he was still able to laugh as he said, "you unpacked faster than I did."

"You're just lazy." Doctor Cox took a seat beside the younger man. With the added warmth, J.D. curled himself against the man's side as he enjoyed the silence in the apartment. "The intern you replaced committed suicide. Dr. Newman was able to find that out when the guy had left his diary; his final words, told how he found himself in a relationship with Washington until he committed suicide when his career had been jeopardized – apparently he was a good lay, not a good doctor. When he was dismissed as a fuck buddy, his support disappeared and he was fired as incompetent.

"The next to come forward was Bonnie. She… she was going to be fired but when she brought her case to her husband who is, apparently, an undercover detective recently put in charge of the case. Apparently, she refused Washington and he…fired her as an incompetent doctor. She didn't take that lying down and took the case to the hospital lawyer who had already stockpiled a case against Washington. He wasn't as squeaky clean as he thought." Perry looked at the blank television. "The cameras in Rowdy were already on; besides most of our noise, it got a view of Washington sexually attacking – and that's the best way to describe what he was doing – your roommate as well as him harassing you. It was enough evidence for the court to subpoena him – but that's all Newman knows."

Fixing the position of his head to hear Perry's heartbeat, J.D. made a throaty noise as he wrapped his arms around Perry's lower body. "I don't care," he finally whispered, "I just want all this to be over."

"It is over, Newbie." Perry placed his hand on the Resident's back.

"C…Can I move back in with you?"

"Do I get a choice in the matter?" Perry smile as he asked. J.D. nodded into the older man's belly before looking up. Sliding his body up, J.D. positioned himself in the older man's lap, his arms wrapping around his lover's neck.

"In every matter." He whispered, placing a kiss against the older man's temple, eye lids, nose, then lips. "I'm sorry for not bringing this matter to your attention sooner." The brunette pressed his forehead against the older man's, his eyes downcast. He never should have tried going up against Washington on his own. "I shouldn't have left Sacred Heart, I'm sorry."

"You weren't for your own personal future."

The brunette choked back a sob. "No, I didn't. I went so he wouldn't tell on me for sleeping with my superior. I went to a place with the same plans. I'm not better than he is."

"Look, Patricia – I hate you as a doctor. The only thing convenient about it, besides being able to get laid while at work, is when you're not killing my patients; I get something of a break from those whiny idiots. As a person…ugh, get off me you're heavy."

"No-!" J.D.'s grip on the man tightened. "Say it-!"

The older doctor glowered, turning his head away, "Don't count on it, April."

"Please, I'll say it! I love you Perry," The brunette pressed his lips against the other man's multiple times, repeating the words over and over. Pushing the man away, Perry scowled as he pushed himself off the couch towards the wet bar where he'd hidden scotch during his move. J.D. waited patiently from the couch as he watched the man he loved fill two glasses of scotch, handing one to the Resident before shooting back his own. J.D. followed at a much slower pace, waiting for the older man to get comfortable again on the couch.

"I'll say it one last time, and you better be awake this time, Nancy, because I'm not saying it _ever_ again: I don't _hate_ you. If I didn't…blah. Room, Newbie."

"What, but you were going to say you loved me!" The boy cried out but walked backwards towards the door. His body was still sensitive, quivering from nerves. He felt dirty that no matter how many showers and herbal body washes he used he would never feel like Perry's unless the man touched him. As he was lead towards the bed, he was steadily being roughly undressed and laid out as if he were going to be a great feast.

But J.D. knew with the way those pale blue eyes watched him that the message was being sent. Perry didn't need to say it. Had he not cared, he wouldn't have left Sacred Heart. He'd even left behind his family to get J.D. back, something Cox would have never done even for Jordan. As he fell against the bed, J.D. reached for Perry's collar to drag the man down to brush their lips together. Once, twice, thrice their mouths opened, tongues battling in a powerful kiss that left J.D. breathless. "I love you, Perry."

"I don't share, Newbie." Perry scowled, locking J.D.'s body into place with his own. "I won't do this again. If you ever give yourself up to another guy, I'll leave you." His hands held the brunette's head in place, his breath against the other's lips, sending quivers down the brunette's frame. "Once this stupid residency of yours is over, we're going back to California, to our own personal hell. I won't be in the same state as Newman, Washington or half the population that pisses me off."

Testing his luck, J.D. smirked, locking his eyes with Perry's. "You are aware, Dr. Cox, that Hugh Jackman lives in the same state? He might even visit the hospital once in a blue moon since you're not there terrorizing little children and—ow! Not there!" The brunette pushed back against the cotton sheets of Perry's bed, trying to get away from the touching hands tugging at his tender nipples.

"We will never talk about this again, Marie. Ever."

"I was scared thou-Ow! I said stop that!"

"Glutton for punishment." Perry scowled up. Long fingers pinched, pulled, and rubbed hard nipples as the older man nipped and marked J.D.'s neck, replacing what he felt was Washington's mark on his property.

Pushing the older man back with all his might, J.D. took the space to breathe deeply. "I'm serious, Perry. I didn't want your help, I thought I could take care of it all by myself. But I--"

"You did what you always do, Nancy. You get in too deep and need my help to dig you out of the problem." Perry pulled himself off J.D., taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Silence fell in the room as J.D. took the time to sit up and fully remove his shirt, letting the foreign material fall off his form. The sooner he was out of those clothes, the better he would feel, but there was so much he wanted to get off his chest.

"You don't ever have to say it," The brunette climbed off the bed to stand before the older man. "'Cause I know how you feel about me." _Because even though you didn't know where I was or what was going on, you still figured it all out and came after me. I know you love me._ "I'll come to you next time."

"Next time? We're not making this a weekly occurrence! I'll drop you so fast – I can get sex from anywhere and--"

J.D.'s lips cut off the blond's rant as he pushed the older man back against the bed. _At least my choices have answered my biggest question – who I was meant to be with. I wouldn't change any of this for the world._

~End~


End file.
